2019.07.17/18 Patch Notes
�� 07.17/18 Patch Notice New Character: Phantom Get ready to get your heart stolen! Phantom the Master Thief is here! The legendary Master Thief who will steal not only the skills but also your heart – Phantom will join our Maplestory M! Phantom is a hero who can steal Explorers’ skills to make his own unique combination of skill sets. As cards get fully stacked, Phantom can use his Judgment Draw skill and get awesome buffs. Select Hero on the Selection Menu screen to create the newly updated character Phantom. The maximum number of character slots will be expanded to 24. Phantom’s Cane Items Phantom Skill Preview What is Judgment Draw? Icon for ‘Judgment Draw’ will appear upon reaching Lv. 30. ‘Judgment Draw’ icon can be found by the buff icon on the screen. Upon attacking monsters, a card can be obtained at chance, and the character can attack the monster using this card. Once the card is fully stacked, the character will gain a buff and attack the enemy using 10 cards. Types of Buff Phantom’s Skills Skills that Phantom can steal New Map: Lumiere A. The Lumiere can be accessed by Phantom characters only. Phantom characters can use the skill named ‘To The Skies’ to navigate to the Lumiere. B. Road Map Wedding System Where are the MapleM-Lovebirds at! * Players can get married to another character through the following process: ** Proposal → Wedding → Reception * Various rewards, including the Eternal Wedding Ring and special couple’s buff, are available for the married couple. * The married couple can get divorced through the divorce system. * After the divorce, players will temporarily be unable to remarry. 1. Wedding Preparation Wedding-related items and style sets are available via Shop → Game → Wedding. ** All items cannot be traded. ** All items, except for the Wedding Ticket, can be stored. 2. Proposal and Wedding Ceremony * Players who use the ‘Wedding Ticket’ can propose. * Players can only propose to the characters of a different sex. * Players cannot propose to the characters who are married to another player. * Players cannot accept any proposal during the marriage-restricted period. 3. Invite Guests * The couple can invite guests to attend their wedding. * Inviting guests is allowed only in the Wedding Hall, and the guests who accept the invitation will be automatically transported. * Guests cannot be invited under the following conditions: ** (1) When the wedding hall capacity has exceeded. ** (2) When the invited guest is in a party. ** (3) When the invited guest is in a dungeon’s waiting room or in the dungeon. 4. Rewards Rewards for the Couple * All rewards can be stored in the mailbox for 7 days, and in the inventory for 14 days. * All items cannot be traded. * All items, except for the Ring item, cannot be stored. * Upon opening the box, each item has an expiry date of 14 days. * Ring items are permanent items. Guest Rewards * All rewards can be stored in the mailbox for 7 days, and in the inventory for 14 days. * Upon opening the box, each item has an expiry date of 14 days. * Guest rewards cannot be traded or stored. 5. Divorce * Divorce Request is required for a divorce. * Once players use a Divorce Request item, a Divorce Request Notice gets delivered to his/her spouse. * The character's spouse must accept the request for the divorce to go through successfully. * One needs to use a divorce request item to request a divorce to the spouse, and spouse must accept the request for a successful divorce. * Divorce petition can be stored in the inventory for 7 days, and once the item gets deleted as it expires, the divorce request will be considered ‘accepted’ automatically. * Couple chat will disappear once the divorce goes through. * One can get re-married after 72 hours after getting divorced. During this period, one cannot use Wedding Ticket and cannot accept any wedding proposal. Soul System 1. Soul System Overview * Must be Lv. 1 or higher. * Players can equip ‘Soul’ on their weapon, secondary weapon, shoulder, belt and cape. * Equip ‘Soul’ item on the equipment for an increased stat. Players can use special skills if they equip soul on their weapon. * Soul system applies to each character, not for an entire account. 2. How to obtain Soul Soul Shard * Players can obtain Soul Shards upon defeating the Expedition’s boss. * Players can get 1 Soul Shard from each Expedition boss. * 10 Soul Shards can be exchanged with 1 Soul. 1 type of Soul, from 9 types, can be obtained at random. * Soul Shards are permanent items. * Soul Shards cannot be stored or traded. * players can obtain one of Zakum, Pink Bean or Cygnus Soul Shard from using Stained Soul Shard. Soul Types * All items, except for the Magnificent Soul, are 7-days limited. * All Soul items cannot be stored or traded. 3. Equip Soul * A. Upon using a Soul Enchanter to the equipment, the equipment will change its state to be soul-equip-able state. ** Soul Enchanter can be purchased from the Gold Leaf Shop. ** Soul Enchanter can be used only for weapons, secondary weapons, belts, shoulders and capes. ** Success rate differs for each type of Soul Enchanter item. Equipment will not be destroyed even if there is failure in using the Soul Enchanter item. ** Soul Enchanter is a permanent item and can be stored. However, the item cannot be transferred or traded. * B. Once players succeed in using Soul Enchanter on their equipment, players can equip soul on their equipment to increase stats according to the type of the equipment. * C. Players can equip Soul item with 100% success rate. The used soul cannot be reused or unequipped. ** If players were to equip a new soul to the equipment which already has a soul, the previous soul’s stats will be removed and the newly equipped soul’s stats will be applied. ** Set effect is available based on the soul equipped on the weapon. (5 set at max.) * D. Equipment’s trade attribute will not change even upon equipping Soul. * E. Soul’s effect will remain even after rank-up or exaltation. 4. Soul Gauge * If players were to defeat a monster using the weapon with ‘Soul’, the Soul Gauge will be charged by 1. * Attacking Boss monsters will charge the gauge by 1 for each skill. * Additional stats increase is available according to the amount that the Soul Gauge is charged. * Once a certain amount of Soul Gauge is charged, players will be able to use Soul Skills. * If the character dies, the weapon is replaced or the character moves back to the lobby screen, the Soul Gauge will be reset to 0. 5. Soul Skills * Players can use unique skills based on the type of Soul added to their weapon. * Once players equip a new Soul onto the equipment which already has a Soul equipped, the previous Soul’s skill information will be removed and replaced with the new Soul’s skills. * Players can equip their Soul’s skills via Skill → Lv.30. 6. Soul Extract/ Soul Shards Fuse * Available via Menu → Character → Soul. * Soul Extraction involves extracting 2 Souls to randomly obtain one type of 1-10 Soul Shards. * Soul Shards Fusion involves combining 2 Soul Shards to obtain 1 random type of Soul Shard. * The ‘Soul Effect’ on top of the character can be hidden from ‘See My Soul Effect’ part. Emotes System 1. Emotes Function added * 7 Default types, 15 Additional Emotes available. * Players can equip Emotes to the slot to express their feelings. 2. Emotes Wheel * Accessed via Setting → Graphics → Emotes, players can set their emotes wheel to appear upon clicking on the character. Zakum/Horntail Expedition: Chaos Mode * Level Requirement: ** Zakum: Lv. 120 - 200 ** Horntail: Lv. 130 - 200 * Unlike the original Expedition, players will need tickets to enter the Chaos modes. Players cannot enter without a ticket. * Players can enter twice, at any time, daily. (No Expedition schedule restriction) 2. Rewards Added * - Upon using the Stained Soul Shard, players will obtain 1 Soul Shard (Zakum Soul Shard, Pink Bean Soul Shard or Cygnus Soul Shard) at random. Expedition Improvements The visual effect will be added for all accessories dropped during Expedition. Character Rebalancing * Additional changes to Typhoon and Gale skills: ** Will no longer consume ‘Lightning’ buff. ** The required amount of ‘Lightning’ to activate skill will increase. ** Cooldown will be applied for activating skills. Two skills will share CD. ** Duration of buff which gets activated upon using skills will be decreased. ** DMG Increase effect which gets activated upon using Gale skill will be deleted. * Amount of PHY ATK Increase from the buff which gets activated for using skills will be greatly increased. Other Improvements 1. Improvements on Party Search Function * Party Search Icon will be added on top of the menu. (Can be added to the menu with the menu customization function.) * Party Search icon will be added next to the Dungeon menu. * Party Search is available from Dungeon contents. * ‘Create Party’ and ‘Party Participation’ are both available from the Party Search menu. * If players were to create or participate in a party through the ‘Party Search’ function, they can see their party state from Lil Zakum. * Players can set the ‘start’ method and minimum ATK restrictions for creating a party through ‘Party Search’. 2. Task →''' Mission: All button added 3. Shop '''→ Potion : +/-1,000 function added 4. Mysterious Refining Powder: EXP Improved * Amount of EXP obtained from Mysterious Refining Powder items will be improved 5. Elite Dungeon: Equipment Level-Up Items Drop Rate Improvement * The drop rate of Refining Powder items will be improved. 6. Nett’s Pyramid: Improvements * The number of waves will be reduced from 10 to 6. * Red Mesos can be obtained in addition to EXP upon clearing Nett’s Pyramid. * Players can obtain ‘Red Mesos’ in accordance with their character’s level. Red Mesos will be sent to the mailbox. * The amount of Red Mesos obtained depends on the character’s level, not the difficulty mode. 7. Guild Sign-Up: Improvements * When players are not in a guild and click on the Dungeons → Guild menu, they will be automatically moved to the guild sign-up page. * Players can now see details of each guild. * Players can also set a keyword for their guild. (i.e. #Expedition, #StarForceField) * Players can search for a guild using this keyword system. * Players can sign up for the guilds for the public-type guilds through ‘Quick Join’. 8. Profile Menu: Improvements * ‘My Profile’ menu will be improved. * Players can access their profile via Menu → Character → Profile or Menu → Stat → Character. * Style information will be added. * Players can enter a personal introduction from their profile. 9. Note System * Players can send notes to other players through their profile. * Players can see received notes from the Profile → Notes menu. * Up to 30 notes can be stored. Once the number exceeds 30, the oldest notes will be deleted first. 10. Likes System * Players can send ‘Likes’ to other players. 1 Popularity will increase for each Like received. * Players can send 1 Like to 1 person, and 10 Likes in total for each day. The count resets at 00:00, server time. * 3 Popularities will be deduced for getting 1 report. * Players can send Likes through other players’ profile. * Once a player's Popularity reaches a certain number, his/her Popularity Level will increase. * If a player's Popularity gets lower due to reports, his/her Popularity Level will go down as well. * Players can see the records of their notes and likes from Profile → Notes. 11. Theme Change * Players can change their profile theme according to his/her Popularity Level. * The higher the popularity level, the more theme choices is available. 12. Friend List Limit Expansion * The maximum number of friends’ list will be expanded to 100. 13. Meso Cap Expansion * Each character will be able to possess a maximum of 3,999,999,999 Mesos. * Meso cap for the storage will be expanded to 3,999,999,999 as well. 14. Max. DMG Cap Expanded * Max. DMG cap for 1 attack will be expanded to 3,999,999. 15. Screenshot Mode * Can be accessed through Options → Graphics → Mode. * Screenshot Mode will support players to take a screenshot of their character without showing icons. * Players can use the camera zoom in/out function to set the best condition. * Emotes Wheel can be used in Mode. 16. Welcome Back Attendance Event Rewards for Returning User * Day 4 rewards will be improved from ‘2,000,000 Red Meso Exchange Ticket x1’ to ‘2,000,000 Red Meso Exchange Ticket x5’ 17. Up to 200 materials can now be registered for equipment leveling up. In-Game Events 1. Phantom Growth Support Event Reach higher level with the new hero Phantom for greater rewards! Event Period * 2019.07.18 after maintenance - 2019.08.14 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 * End of event date/time is subject to change according to the maintenance schedule. Event Details * Players can get various rewards from achieving certain levels with the new character: Phantom. Event Notes # Phantom Growth Support Event can be participated by Phantom character once for each account. # Rewards will be sent to the inventory. 2. Phantom Mega Burning Event (Updated) Event Period * 2019.07.18 after maintenance - 2019.08.14 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 * End of event date/time is subject to change according to the maintenance schedule. Event Details * Players can choose one Burning character, newly created during the event period. * For 1 level-up, selected Burning character will gain 2 additional level-ups. Event Notes # Only 1 character per account can be selected for Burning. # Players can select a Burning character upon creating new character. # Players cannot select any existing character as a Burning character. # Burning effect (+2 bonus level-up’s) only applies to Lv.3 ~ Lv.100. # Burning effect will disappear once the character reaches Lv.100 or when the event ends. # Players cannot change a Burning character unless they delete a selected Burning character. # If the Burning character is under deletion standby status, players cannot choose other character as thier new Burning character yet. # Storm Growth Potion cannot be used for the Burning Level range. # GP will not be given for a Burning Character’s bonus +2 level-up’s. 3. Phantom Update-Special Log-in Rewards Celebrating the new Hero Phantom’s release, we would like to give you special rewards. Make sure to log-in during the event period to receive these special gifts! Event Period * 2019.07.18 after maintenance - 2019.07.28, 09:59 (server time) Event Details Players who log-in during the period will receive the special gift (once per account). Rewards * Phantom Update Box x1 ** Extra Character Slot Coupon x1 ** Auto-Battle Charge Ticket (30 Min) x10 ** Mysterious Weapon Whetstone (Unique) x10 ** Mysterious Weapon Whetstone (Unique) x10 * TripleDillo Package x1 ** Pinkadillo x1 ** Yellowdillo x1 ** Greenadillo x1 4. Phantom Thief Soul Ring Event Event Period * 2019.07.18 after maintenance - 2019.07.31. 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 Event Details # Players can obtain up to 12 ‘Phantom Thief Soul Ring Coins’ from hunting monsters during the event period. # Various items can be purchased using ‘Phantom Thief Soul Ring Coins’ from the event shop. # Phantom Thief Soul Ring cannot be equipped when the Soul Ring crafted from the previous Soul Made Ring Event is already equipped. # Players can obtain ‘Phantom Thief Soul Ring’ from using the items purchased from the event shop. How to Craft Soul Stones * A. Players can use Soul Stones and Craft Scrolls to increase the Phantom’s Soul Stone’s Rank. * B. ‘Phantom Thief Soul Rings S’ can be obtained from crafting ‘Phantom Thief Stone A’. How to Craft Phantom Thief Soul Ring SS * A. Can be crafted by fusing 4 Soul Rings, regardless of the type of the Ring being fused. Event Shop * All items can be stored or transferred, but they cannot be traded. * All items will automatically disappear from the bag after the event ends. * Players can purchase ‘Phantom Thief Soul Ring Craft Scroll’ with Crystals starting from 2019.07.21, 10:00 (server time). * All items can be stored or transferred, but they cannot be traded. * The ‘other’ items will not disappear from the bag even after the event ends. But they can be expired according to their types. 5. Treasure Box Reward Point Event Event Period * 2019.07.18 after maintenance - 2019.07.31, 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 Event Details Points build up upon using Rare Treasure Box (Single Use, 10+1 Uses)! Get various rewards by collecting points! 6. New Player Attendance Event Event Period * 2019.07.18. after maintenance ~ TBA * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 Event Details Special attendance rewards are ready for new players! * All items will be delivered in a form of box. All box items except for the Koala Pet Set Box (14D) and Legendary Armor Random Box (E) can be stored/transferred. * Koala Pet Set Box (14D) can’t be stored or transferred, and Legendary Armor Random Box (E) can be stored but cannot be transferred. * All items except for Red Meso Exchange Ticket and Legendary Armor can be stored or transferred. * Red Meso Exchange ticket can’t be stored or transferred, and Legendary Armor can be stored but cannot be transferred. Bug Fixes # An issue in which ‘Dragonoir’ NPC did not appear properly during the Quest 'The Red Dragon of Crimson Sky ‘ Quest will be fixed. # When there are less than 4 Loot items, change screen icon will no longer be activated. # An issue in which auto-quest tutorial did not work properly at times will be fixed. # An issue in which while one’s under auto-quest, the screens overlapped upon using ‘Event Achievement’ tab will be fixed. # ENG An issue in which ‘Requirements’ screen from the Dark Star Force Field did not appear properly will be fixed. # An issue in which the device got frozen while one was trying to register several Golden Apple Puzzle Pieces at the same time will be fixed. # An issue in which Mercedes got stuck in the tutorial map at times will be fixed. # An issue in which the Refine tab did not appear upon clicking on Forge button from the Dark Star Force refinement menu. # An issue in which Evan the Dragon Master did not move properly at times under some situations will be fixed. # An issue in which DMG & Efficiency to be applied to ‘Shockwave’ and DMG & Efficiency to be applied to ‘Beyond Blade’ were applied otherwise under Adrenaline Rush state will be fixed. # An issue in which the actual skill DMG of ‘Battleship Bomber’ was lower than the stated DMG will be fixed. # An issue in which the equipment could not be stored when it was refined to Empress Equipment will be fixed. # An issue in which the actual final ATK DMG activated of Dark Knight’s skill ‘Final Attack’ was different from what appeared will be fixed # An issue in which some Mercedes’ Quests did not have EXP rewards will be fixed. # An issue in which the clear achievement counting for the Corrupted Empress Expedition was not working properly will be fixed. Category:2019 Patch Notes